The Girl From Yesterday
by Outcasted Shadow
Summary: She doesn't count the teardrops, That she's cried while he's away. Because she knows, deep in her heart, that he'll be back someday...


****************************  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Gundam Wing or the lyrics of this song. [You know the rest]  
  
***************************  
  
The Girl From Yesterday  
  
Writer's Note: Pleeeaaaasssseeeeee review!!!!!!  
  
***************************  
  
» It wasn't really sad the way they said good-bye,  
  
» Or maybe it just hurt so bad, that she couldn't cry.  
  
» He packed his things, walked out the door and drove away.  
  
» And she became the girl from yesterday.  
  
***************************  
  
Relena's eyes slowly clouded in confusion, her mind raced with a white-hot intensity. Heero's words had hit her like a ton of bricks slowly crumpling her body until she was nothing but white ash and dust. He was leaving again. And this time, he had told her he was never coming back. Ever. Never had words struck her with such a blow. She had thought he loved her, as much as she him even though he rarely showed it. Somehow, she had had faith that it was there and had grasped to that hope that he loved her too as tightly as she could; like hanging from a cliff with only a very thin rope that was holding her in place. That hope had kept her in reality. . .had kept her spirit soaring even through the pain, anger, grief. But just then, when he had came to say a polite good-bye just as he had promised years ago, he unknowingly had cut through that rope with the power of words and had left her trapped forever, falling and reaching for the light, but never succeeding. She had watched him pack his bags without hesitation, without even the slightest regret of leaving her behind, of burning the only thing that had kept her heart alive.  
  
***************************  
  
» He took a plane across the sea,  
  
» To some foreign land.  
  
» She stayed at home and tried to understand.  
  
» How someone who had been so close could be so far away,  
  
» And she became the girl from yesterday.  
  
***************************  
  
Relena watched with a tear stained face as he boarded the shuttle without word, without question. His eyes had been so cold, so cold. So emotionless. . .no feelings. . .no regrets. She would give anything to wretch away the hurt he had caused, so painfully deep, so hurtfully terrifying. She burst into tears and fled back into the house like the demon was behind her. . .only to her it was her personal demon, one that had now dug deep into her heart and had stabbed it with one sharp silver dagger. Her tears left behind a trail of liquid crystals, burning with the desire of being free and shining with a passion only the one that shines would understand. Her golden hair floats behind her like silk and gently comforts her skin with its silky touch. He never told her why he had to leave, never told her what he felt. He just left and that was that. Relena couldn't understand why he would flee so urgently, so fiercely with such dangerous paces. She couldn't understand Heero, never had and never will.  
  
***************************  
  
» She doesn't know what's right,  
  
» She doesn't know what's wrong,  
  
» She only knows the pain that comes from waiting for so long.  
  
» And she doesn't count the teardrops,  
  
» That she's cried while he's away.  
  
» Because she knows deep in her heart,  
  
» That he'll be back someday.  
  
***************************  
  
Ever since that hurtful day, Relena didn't know how to do anything but cry, didn't know how to say anything but three words echoed into the wrong ears. "I love him." By the time the chilling morning wind gently caresses away the dewdrops spread across fields of green, and the time when the first light of day touches the horizon dark with shadows, Relena lies in her bed, tears framing her face, eyes hollow and empty. Her lips barely move, so pale, so soft. Her words are barely whispered, trailing it's way into dead ears. "I love him."  
  
» The light's on in the window; she's waiting by the phone,  
  
» Talking to a memory that's never coming home.  
  
» She dreams of his returning and the things that he might say,  
  
» But she'll always be the girl from yesterday.  
  
» Yeah, she'll always be the girl from yesterday.  
  
***************************  
  
Whenever she's alone, she would sit by the vid-screen, letting hot tears flood her senses, letting the pain take over her mind. She would mumble, sometimes to herself, sometimes to ears that were more than 3000 miles away. Her eyes would remain that dull blue, lifeless, unreal. Sometimes, when she's absolutely sure in her own mind that he was coming home, coming back to her, she'd write down what she'd say to him. They wouldn't be cruel words, neither nasty nor mean. They would be welcoming words, warm ones that would touch his soul for a little while, then come back again when it was ready. She'd smile and fall into a dream of wonder and imagination with her eyes wide open, her mouth still drawn in a tiny smile at the corners. Her mind would flash and dance with brilliant colors, colors that at once fascinated her once again bright and lively eyes. But then, the shadow of reality would take over, slowly ripping and clawing until there was only her left. She would be the only color left in the world. And the shadows and darkness would overtake her, filling her soul greedily with dark thoughts and dark dreams. And that way she stayed, ever lost in a world that would be so full of light one moment, then full of dark night the next. Both of them unreal, both of them deceiving. A tear falls down her pink tinted cheek and she murmurs, half awake.  
  
"I still love you."  
  
Years later, a lifeless form lies on a bed, pale and barely breathing. For a second, her eyes glow, then the light flashes out and her eyes close, thankfully, in a permanent sleep. But before, just before her eyes close, her voice whispered the one thing it had murmured for years.  
  
"I love you."  
  
***************************  
  
Writer's Note: Very sad, very depressing. But ah well, sometimes life just goes that way. No? A one-timer, I wrote this a long time ago so it might not be very close to my style of writing right now but that's alright. I still like it. = ^.^ = 


End file.
